In fiscal year 2009, this Core has microinjected 39 constructs for the Mouse Cancer Genetics Program and their collaborators. Both linear derived fragments of genomic DNA and BAC clones have been microinjected into inbred and F2 hybrid mouse strains, depending on the goal of the experiment. For fiscal year 2009 we have rederived 8 mouse lines for the investigators of Building 539-1CB animal facility and performed a total of 1895 surgeries which include embryo transfers, vasectomies and ovariectomies. We set up an average of 200 timed pregnancies per week and have shipped out 32 animal shipments and 30 interbuilding transfers for which we initiated all Material Transfer Agreements. A full list of services we provided investigators include microinjection, surgeries (embryo transfers, vasectomies, ovary transfers, ovariectomy, splenectomies and mammary biopsies) breeding, weaning, tail clipping, timed pregnancies, necropsies, palpation and measurement of tumors, injections, blood collection, rederivation, photography (slides and videos of mice), monitoring aging studies, sending animals to histopathology, initiating material transfer agreements, animal shipments, data entry and database management. The Transgenic Core Facility makes its own media and anesthetic used within the facility. We acid wash all of our own glass ware, make all our own injection needles, holding pipettes and transfer pipettes. The Transgenic Core Facility also make all our own microinjection dishes, which allows the injector to work with 150-200 embryos at a time instead of the standard 10-50 that depression slides hold. The Transgenic Core Facility is truly a multifaceted operation in that we can take care of just one aspect of a researchers mouse colony needs or we can manage the entire colony from the creation of the transgenic mice lines to the lines final disposition and run all their experiments. Currently we are maintaining experimental lines for six labs/programs and performing the experiments under 8 separate Animal Study Proposals. The labs listed below are labs we either are maintaining the mouse lines or running the mouse experiments and labs we have performed microinjection for in 2009. Cancer Pathways and Mechanisms Terry Van Dyke Neural Development Section Lino Tessarollo Stem Cell Regulation and Animal Aging Section Steven Hou Tumor Angiogenesis Section Brad St. Croix The Center for Advanced Preclinical Research Serguei Koslov and Simone Difilippantonio Laboratory of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology (adjunct) David Symer Genetics of Vertebrate Development Section Mark Lewandoski Human Retrovirus Pathogenesis Section Barbara Felber